


Reflecting Waters

by Merfilly



Category: Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rameses can have anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting Waters

He was the morning sun, and had known it all his life. There was nothing he could not have, had he but to reach out or speak.

Except for his brother.

Early on, Rameses banned the presence of bulrushes in any of the baskets used to bring him offerings, for their presence reminded him strongly of how he had come to have such a brother.

He rarely toured the works being performed in his name for a similar reason, given that his brother had chosen exile after committing the crime of murder in those fields. Had Seti not still ruled, Rameses would merely have appointed Moses to care for the family of the dead man, to even the balance of the scales. Then, he would still have his brother at his side.

The morning sun needed the waters to reflect into, and that had been Moses's place in his court.

**Author's Note:**

> I had someone ask me to write more of this pair, and only now found the inspiration to do so. Also, interpret as you will.


End file.
